


Morsmordre (English)

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Don't trust the title, F/M, Fluff, Romance, trust the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: This is not a sad story, it's just about a green sign show up in dark night sky, preaching the witch that her death is coming closer. | Dramione





	Morsmordre (English)

_This is not a sad story, it's just about a green sign show up in dark night sky, preaching the witch that her death is coming closer.  
 _

 

  
**[]  
  
  
**

 

**_h_** ** _arry_** ** _p_** ** _otter_** _is owned by JK Rowling. I'm not taking advantages in **material** or anything from this fiction.  This fiction is just for fun. All the characters here are from the fandom.  
_  
   
  
_**MORSMORDRE |** by **natsume rokunami  
  
  
**_

**_  
Teen and Up Audiences—Oneshot—MxF; Draco Malfoy x Hermione J. Granger  
  
  
_ **

**_  
Romance/Fluff—English—Alternate Reality—“Hermione doesn't marrying Ron.”  
  
   
  
                contains many errors and cliches here.  
_****  
**    
  
   
  
                                 ** _enjoy!  
_**  
   
  
**[]**  
  
   
  
**EVERYTHING** seems secured, a field of green and flowers just like unfolded rug covered the earth. A tilted house made from woods, it looked like a shoe, but actually, it looked like a vessel. She is so bad at designing a home, Hermione admit.

 

There's a small well with magical pump under the stairs gate, few of garden bed planted with orange pumpkin, magical medicine plant, and mandrake freshly planted on Hermione's little garden. A small board embedded with the name of every plants. She started to learn Herbology deeply since build her home in an area a couple miles away far from Weasley. All of this are Hermione's personal wishes, live in peace, far from crowded place, driving a truck on her own to Weasley's place for staying over a couple of nights and fulfill dinner invitation from Molly.

 

Everything is great, Hermione like this life. Sometimes using her broom to look up her parents on obliviate state. When working on houses works, she missed them really much. Wondering, how was her father and mother there, without remember anything that they had a daughter which live quite far away from them.  
   
  
Hermione prefer see them live in peaceful, without knowing any existences of her, and always healthy without any influences from magic that might bothering them. That's her devotion to her parents, even if it's sounded so tragic.   
  
  


 

Harry and Ron live happily in their own ways. Sending each other messages, their owl always seems so busy to just get back here and there every early and end of month, packages aren't that rare to come. Hermione never felt lonely, she always feel her two best friends never forget her. How could they forget? Even if they forget, Hermione will strike a fist to their faces until they remember, after what they gone through together. Parcels from other friends would come, sometimes, let her know that they already have a cute baby, invite Hermione to come over and see. Hermione would just reply to them with smiley symbol.  
  
  
  
  


They already have family, however, this 25 years old lady never think it's too late and rush things up.  
   
  
  
  


But, now she shaken up a bit, and it wasn’t without a reason.  
   
  
  
Hermione stood few meters from her house, give wide enough gap. She will handle this problem alone, think she don't need to call up her friends for what happened in her residence.  
  
  
  


“Salvio Hexia, Fianto Duri …,” Granger eyes darted watch her surroundings, “Protego Maxima, Protego Diabolica, Repello Inimicum ….”  
   
  
  


  
An invisible barrier slowly covered her house. The same spell when a war between Hogwarts and Dark Army. Only foolish people who would make his or her way through it without inspecting, if there's any defense spell, and only stupid human that would ended up to ashes, not far from like Floo powder.  
  
                  
  
She want to see who is the idiot that have the courage to break her defense spell.  
  
  
The barrier nicely cover up, she take few steps backwards.

Lately, the sky always seems dark, the sound of thunder with thick clouds looked so pleasant covering the sun, did not give any permission to plants to photosynthesize. Whoever done it, Hermione will demand responsibility. Since she live on her own, her guts are high. She's not always that brave, but, live on her own really help her learn. The sorting hat used to say; if the person is a coward, it's impossible their house was Gryffindor.  
  
  
 She sense something odd would come.

  
  
  
There's a green light exploded from the end of the sky, Hermione squint her eyes as if to look at it better. There isn't any exploding sound to make a surprise, the sound that could be heard were only a little rumble of thunder—camouflaging with the surroundings.

Hermione take another steps back, the greenish cloud forming into a skull with snake tongue in the air, staring down into her with empty eyes. It's huge, scaring birds away from the surface, fly far from the place   
  
  
Upon on fussily arrival, Hermione praises the stupidity of that person.  
  
  
She head inside quickly, close tight the rickety door with lock spell, then she stood near the kitchen window. Hiding her head behind plant pots on window frame, her eyes following shadowy figure that slowly but surely come closer to the barrier.  
  
  
  
“Morsmordre,” Hermione whispered to herself. She had seen it from a Death Eater. Even the form is the same; the greenish skull with snake tongue. It cannot be mistaken, her guest is someone darker, that symbol will always follow them everywhere when they surely bring death.  
  
  
Is that the Death Eater the one who survived? Hermione thinks that is not possible. This is just the same to stagger the magical world again, Daily Prophet must be show it as the main title widely.  
  
  
  
That mysterious figure wearing a black cloak, stopping his way few meters in front of the barrier, that hand taking out a wand, shooting a white light many times to the barrier. In a short time, Hermione's barrier break, melting down like chocolate vault poured with hot water.

 

  
  
“Oh, Of course,” Hermione snorted.

It is not possible that the person was an idiot, even if that person does giving a huge sign to attack a woman is quite foolish.  
  
                 
  
The mysterious figure taking more steps, Hermione takes out her wand, she swishes it a bit and all of the furniture moving to the position according to her plan. The first thing she planned is making a trap inside her house. When that person got in, this house would be giving a warm welcome first.  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly, the first thing it did was knocking the door politely.  
  
                  
  
What does this person want?  
  
  


 

Hermione frowned deeply. After she got a threat in the sky, this idiot hoping for courtesy? Plain, or stupid? It seems Ron isn't that stupid, he still can tell the difference between danger and a real guest. The witch who has ginger hair did not answer the knocking door for a while.  
  
  
A knocking sound could be heard, now become a little impatient.  
  
  
Alright, does that mean she has to open the door?  
  
  
Whoever that is, if he dare to do anything, she won't be hesitating using her charm to make her guest freeze.

  
  
  


Tiptoeing, she tries not to make any sound, Hermione comes to open the door with a spell. With one swish of her wand, she throws the poor door until is open widely, pointing the tip of her wand to the guest's chin which move back a bit saw her face.  
  
  
  


“Well, well, is this how you greet your guest, Granger?”  
  
  
Hermione knows this voice, the voice belongs to the arch enemies during her study in Hogwarts, the person who always called her a Mudblood. Her hunch was right, when he takes his hood down, Draco Malfoy flashes an annoying smirk. Snorted, Hermione put back her wand to her pocket.  
  
                  
  
“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”  
  
                

  
 “Visiting you, is there any problem?”  
  
                 
  
 “You cast the Morsmordre up there and you made me do all thing things.”  
  
  


  
  
 “No wonder I saw a barrier covered poorly.”  
  
  
  
Groaned in frustration, upon on Malfoy arrival always make Hermione's heart felt horrible. Look how that man smirking staring her while she, glancing without any interest, finally she give Malfoy permission to come in, without saying any words.  
  
  
  
Taking her wand out again, she swings it, every trap spells are cancelled. Malfoy whistles with muse written clearly on his face.  
  
  
 “You seems so look out, huh?”  
  
  
 “Your fussy arrival were the cause.”  
                
  
“I was just only curious, how tight protection for a woman that living on her own in this grass field with,” Malfoy found a cat with orange fur nearing his feet, “a cat.”  
                
  
 “By making the death symbol in the sky? How hilarious, Malfoy.” Hermione fills up a kettle with water, put it on lighting stove. “Just sit down in front of that fireplace.”  
                
  
  


Without saying anything, Malfoy sits on the sofa near a small fireplace that hasn't been lit up. Feel like on his own home, Malfoy takes out his wand, casting a spell to light the fire in the fireplace.  
   
  
                  
  
A tray with two tea cups floating nearing Malfoy, that man takes one. Hermione sits beside Malfoy, giving a gap between them. Silence for a while, no one seems to open any conversation, a reflection of warm fire could be seen in their eyes, not knowing what could be their thinking in their head.  
  
                 
  
Clearing his throat, Malfoy tries to hold up a conversation, “So, how are you?”  
                
  
“Been good,” Hermione replied shortly. “Looks like you have plenty of time to visit my home. What are you doing all this time?”

  
                
  
“Not that much, nothing few either.” Malfoy sips his tea.  
               
  
  


  
“What's with that answer?” Hermione shaking her head.  
  
                 
  
“Rather than that, how is your day here, alone?” Malfoy cut in, “Aren’t you feeling bored, you didn't try to search for any activities?”  
  
  
“The thing you have to know is that I am busy, unlike you.”Hermione places her cup on the table, “Busy taking care of my garden, busy with living peacefully. Before this world at war, I rarely have this peace and quiet.”  
                
  
  
  


“That’s good, I thought you were dying of bore here.”  
  
  
 “And you?” Hermione squint her eyes, “What are you doing here?”  
  
                 
  
Malfoy takes a slight glance at her, “Is my visit a disaster for you?”  
              
  
“I mean, it's unlike you to come here without any reason.” Hermione quickly diverts her eyes, “Perhaps you need something from me, just say it.”

  
  
“Like I said, I am purely just visiting,” his cup already empty, “ tea are not bad.”  
  
  


            
  
 “Thank you, that's from my garden.”  
              
  
“So, since when a Granger liked Herbology? Oh, that student with oh-so-genius surely loves every subject compared reading a women's magazine, huh?”  
  
                

  
  
“What age did you discuss? Teenage? If you compared me now with your last Pansy Parkinson, I'll present you my laughter.”  
  
  


               
  
His brows knitted together, “She is not my girlfriend.”  
  
                  
  
“But all students at Hogwarts seems to believe that you were in that relationship with her.”  
  
  


                
  
“Where did you hear that rotten rumour, Rita Skeeter? Very unfortunate, Granger.”  
                  
  
“That's just my theory, Malfoy. Just say it honestly.”  
                 
  
  


“I never in any relation with someone.” Malfoy throws his sight to each frame hanging on her wall, “Pansy Parkinson is in a relationship with a Hufflepuff, then again I rarely see her.”  
   
  
                  
  
 “Oh,” were an only Hermione response, she didn't know what to say. Because she's not a Slytherin—and they are always bothering her back then—but a Gryffindor, it's difficult for her to understand Malfoy's little story.  
  
                 
  
Silence engulfs them again. Malfoy's tea already gone, while Hermione's still half of it. They tried to come up with a new topic on their own head, what will make the conversation flowing without a stop like before. Honestly, Hermione didn't think that Malfoy really that bad, is just that he's such an arse sometimes and it's decreasing slowly.

  
  
 “Do you want a second?” she asks.  
                 
  
 “No, Thank you.”

  
                  
  
Another silence eating them up. That orange hair woman glances at Malfoy, worry. Crookshanks jump to Malfoy's lap making him startle a bit, he freezes upon seeing the cat circling on his lap, searching a comfortable position, before meowing a little to Hermione and sleep cosily on his lap. Draco Malfoy didn't know where to put his hand on.  
                  
  
 “Crookshanks love to be put on the back of her ears,” Hermione said with a smile looking at confused Malfoy.  
                  
  
The white-blond man just make a small 'oh’, then scratch the back of Crookshanks’s ear carefully. Seems like it's his first time to see a cat. Malfoy sighed in relief when he heard a soft snore coming from that cat.  
                  
  
“She’s like a small lion.” Malfoy said, truthfully.   
                
  
“Everyone had been calling her that, except Ron, he called her hairy pig.” Hermione shrugged, “Did you never seen a cat?”  
                 
  
“I have, but not this close,” Malfoy stares at Crookshanks, weird. “At my dorm or mansion, I frequently saw snakes, owls, and house elf.”  
  
                  
  
 “House elf is not an animal, understand?”  
  
                 
  
 “Oh, but sometimes I see it like that.” Malfoy shrugged.   
                
  
She opens up her mouth ready to launch another long lecture upon Houses Elf—which one of her goals but failed miserably on her campaign—especially for Malfoy, but he immediately cut her.  
                  
  
 “You never feel lonely?” Malfoy asked.  
                  
  
 “Pardon?” Hermione didn't really hear him.  
  
  


  
                  
  
 “Did you never feel lonely here …  while other your friends already having family?”  
                  
  
“Hey, you are one of my friends too, right?” She laughed casually, “You said that you haven’t been on any relationship with anyone, is it? So, I didn't feel so left out.”  
  
                 
  
 “That was before I told you that I haven’t been one, so?”  
                  
  
 “Well,” and again, Hermione just looked so relax facing all kinds of those questions. Molly frequently asks the same question when she is visiting her home, the others were just wondering why Hermione still chooses to be alone on her age that soon will be in the middle of the twenties.  
                 
  
“So, how?” Malfoy asks curiously.  
                  
  
  
  


“I don't know, I just don't have any will for that matter.” Hermione leans on the sofa while looking up to the ceiling in her living room. “Perhaps it's because… I just feel not enough free time when teenager? I mean, there were a lot happened while we were at Hogwarts, I always so busy does this and that rather catch on my free will. All subjects and tests at Hogwarts were also one of them that caged my freedom.”  
                 
  
 Malfoy was quiet for a second, before he asks, “Do you mind if you are going on a relationship?”  
                 
  
“I don't know? If there's a special relation come to me, I won't reject it, because I don't have anything to be in concern now. But even so, If there isn’t any, I won't waste my freedom until later on my thirty.”  
                 
  
“So, do you mind if a man come to your house, proposing to you?”  
                 
  
  
  


“No, if I knew the person, and if he proposes, maybe, in the beginning, I will ask him to in a close relationship before we actually bonded with marriage. And so, I don't know if I'm currently interested with anyone.” she chuckled, “Ron already married with another woman, Harry too. Their choices are the best. I won't be jealous with them, I hope for their happiness and their abundant for their family. Anyhow, their happiness were also mine.”

  
                  
  
 “Huh,” Malfoy smiled, snorted lightly, “Something a child used to say.”  
  
                  
  
 “Don't start it, Malfoy.”  
  
                 
  
 “You won't eject any chances to be in relationship?”  
                
  
“Well,” Hermione feel bored to answer it, “Actually, why do you ask—”  
                 
  
 “If so,” Malfoy stare at her, “Could I be the man that would visit your house frequently and taking off your status now?”  
  
               
  
“What?” Hermione blinks her eyes a few times, did not seem to believe into what she heard with both of her ears just now.  
                
  
   
“I believe you heard me clearly, Granger.”  
  
  
   
_“Furthermore, you always heard my mockery at school until you punch me right in the face.”_  
  


 

**[end]**

**a/n: Thank you very much for “silveredwood” who was willing to translate this from Indonesian to English, I feel grateful. /cries**

**She is an artist on Instagram, if you’re interested, can be seen in her account (at)silveredwood, ‘kay!**

**This fanfiction is translated so that readers who have difficulty translating Indonesian can read this in English. I read your comments and messages! Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction, I’ll try to make a better one in the next work. I’ll also try to improve my English skills in the future.**

**dosvidaniya!**


End file.
